Almost Human
by LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Due to King Ghidorah's meddling, Godzilla and his allies suddenly find themselves transformed into humans, still retaining their monstrous powers. What's more, some of Godzilla's most powerful enemies have been turned human too-including King Ghidorah! Maybe they'll use their new-found humanity to talk things out...? Nah, you know they're going to fight!


A giant moth flew hurriedly off her island, urgently rushing towards a certain island in the middle of a certain ocean.

Normally, people would've just let her fly in the sky, but today, everyone just had to stop and stare at her. They couldn't help it, there was just something...off about her. Something noticeable. Mothra ignored their calls and stares and flew even faster, soon reaching her maximum speed of a powerful hurricane wind, stirring up waves and knocking several things, including people, over.

For reasons not even she knew, she had randomly turned into a human in the night, but still retained her regular size and powers. Her Shojibin were adapting to her temporary appearance, but it seems most of her citizens still had not.

Finally, she reached the island she was looking for and gently touched down on her two feet, which were clad in knee-high boots made purely from white fur. She looked around with her big, crystal-blue eyes for a bit until she found another presence and headed off in that direction, wondering who it could be.

She soon found out the spirit she felt belonged to Anguirus, one of hers and Godzilla's most trusted allies, currently sleeping curled up in a ball. Much like her, he had suffered the same fate, which raised her concerns about Godzilla's reaction to finding out. She gently tapped him to wake him up, and he rolled right out of his ball in surprise.

"Hm? Oh, it's just you, Mothra!" He sprung up to his feet. "Any reason why you came today? Is there a new enemy or monster hanging around for me to fight? Want me to test its strength? I haven't had a good fight in a long time, so I'm excited! Tell me!" Anguirus said in a rush, happily jumping from foot to foot.

"No, at least, I haven't heard of any." Mothra smiled awkwardly. "I came because I had something way more important to discuss with you. It's...this." She held her dark-brown hand out, making Anguirus quickly realize that the giant, winged woman in front of him was his best friend and ally, Mothra, the large, goddess-like moth.

"How did you turn into a human?" Anguirus asked, looking himself over to find he had indeed suffered the same fate as her. He still retained his wall of spikes on his back, as well as his armored tail, but aside from that, looked totally human. He had golden shaggy hair and golden eyes, and had on a dark blue, futuristic-looking flight suit.

"I have no idea, I just woke up and I was a human." Mothra said gently. "I'm not upset about it, but who knows what Godzilla will do once he finds out? He might terrorize the city!"

"And Rodan, he won't be very happy about this. But we have to tell him, better hearing it from his allies, right?"

Mothra nodded and flew over to the ocean shore, gazing into the water. "I'll call Godzilla, you go find Rodan." She directed, and Anguirus nodded and ran off. Mothra returned her focus back to the water and chittered softly, trying to wake up Godzilla.

Once he gave no response, she took to chittering louder and louder until she eventually just screeched, amazed her new human vocal chords could allow her to still be so loud. She beat her wings hard and shook up a large wave that she hoped would flush Godzilla out.

Finally, finally, a dark shadow angrily trudged out of the water, stretching out his wrists. He looked around with his dark grey-eyes, trying to take in everything, and eventually settled on Mothra, nearly falling back into the ocean at her appearance.

"Godzilla...?" She asked nervously, and he nodded silently, looking around again. "If you're upset about randomly being a human, know I had nothing to do with it. It's probably a reaction to a new science experiment being conducted on our islands and should wear off eventually. Look, we still have our abilities!"

To demonstrate, Mothra flew over to a massive tree and stuck her hip out, spraying a fine layer of silk onto the tree. She flew back to Godzilla and presented her work to him.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad that I have to appear this way. That I have to look like them." Godzilla finally said, looking over and taking in Mothra's new form.

She had dark brown skin and bright blue eyes, along with golden hair that flowed freely to her waist. White antenna stuck out of her scalp, bobbing whenever she moved her head, and on her back were a pair of massive moth wings in brown, yellow, white, and black. A small minidress made from white fur was wrapped around her body, and came with matching bracelets, boots, and a choker.

"See? You barely resemble your old self." He finally decided.

"Neither do you," Mothra added gently, hovering in the air.

Godzilla still retained his giant grey tail and was very well-built with strong muscles, but still resembled a pretty average-looking man. He had light grey skin and a dark grey military uniform, and his hair was black and spiky. He simply rolled his eyes and looked away.

Anguirus ran over to them, looking extremely terrified and out of breath. "The Rodans were way more upset than I thought they would be!" He huffed.

"Rodans...?" Mothra questioned.

"There's two of them now? There should be only one." Godzilla said firmly.

"Whatever made us humans must've also made the Rodans into twins or something! It's possible!" Mothra exclaimed.

Two red blurs suddenly touched down in front of the monster-humans, both looking very angry about something.

"What is the meaning of this? Why am I a human?" The female Rodan demanded.

"And why is my mate back?" The male Rodan also demanded.

"Mothra says it was a science experiment that did this to us." Godzilla instantly said.

"Well, find the cure! I want to be myself again!" Female Rodan complained, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Both Rodans looked amazingly alike, minus their hair. Both had peach-reddish skin and dark red hair, the girl having hers tied up in a ponytail. Both were wearing pink shirts, dark red overalls, and black, knee-high boots, resembling miners or workers. Instead of having regular arms, their arms were attached to their large red wings, just like they were before. They also had glowing yellow eyes.

"What should we do now? I'm still itching to fight something." Anguirus said randomly.

"Let's go to the city and torment the humans with our new bodies!" Male Rodan suggested, and his mate happily agreed.

"What? No!" Mothra scolded. "Now that we're humans, we should try to think a bit more like them. Get inside their heads, if you will. We should act more humane and show the humans we're not that different from each other after all!"

"Fine, but what are we supposed to eat? I don't think our human bodies would agree with radiation very much." Female Rodan scoffed.

"Human food, if they'll let us! Personally, I've always wanted to try a cheeseburger..." Mothra speculated.

"Come on, I'm bored of waiting around here! Let's go to the city!" Anguirus said, jumping into the water and swimming away.

Mothra and the Rodan couple launched themselves into the air, flying quite easily despite the new change in weight, and Godzilla simply shrugged and trudged back into the water to swim to shore.

##########

Soon, Godzilla and his allies found themselves in the middle of the city, being stared at intently due to their new appearance.

"Why don't we go and get those cheeseburgers now?" Mothra suggested kindly, but before anyone could respond, they heard the sound of people screaming and metal being crushed.

"Sounds like there's a fight going on! Finally, some action! I've been itching for some. I wonder who it will be? Will they look human like us, or be a monster still?" Anguirus wondered.

They quickly got their answer, however, as five humanoid shapes appeared in the shadow of a tall building, looking quite pleased with themselves.

"Look, it seems Godzilla and Co. have been exposed to the same experiment as us!" A mechanical, buzzing voice laughed.

"Well, we are used to our new bodies, so it will not take us long to defeat them!" A demonic-sounding voice mocked.

"How about it, Godzilla? Can your teammates defeat my monsters and I? It's just like always, except we are humans now!" Three bell-like voices echoed out, two sounding feminine and one sounding masculine.

"You guys are on, and foolish if you think you can defeat us!" Anguirus challenged.

"If we can beat you as monsters, we can do it even easier as humans!" Male Rodan laughed.

"It's on, then!" Godzilla announced, and all five monsters on both sides randomly tackled the monster in front of them and swept them away to a new location to fight.

#############

When the fog finally faded, Mothra found herself laying on her back in the middle of a humid, soggy greenhouse. She sat up and noticed the plants were doing fine, despite sitting in what was practically a swamp, and as a result, her wings were coated in mud.

"Looks like I can't fly in this battle..." She said to herself, trying to shake the mud out.

Mothra stood up and advanced towards the door nearest to her, only to have something green and slimy wrap itself tightly around her wrist when she put her hand on the key to unlock it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." A sweet voice cautioned, and Mothra looked into the fading darkness to find a very plant-like woman standing there. "You are my partner in this fight, and so it will be fair, I locked you in here."

The woman stepped even further into the light, revealing a surprisingly human appearance: she had dark green hair tied up neatly into a bun that had a wreath of pink roses in it, along with skin as brown as tree bark. A long evening gown made of leaves wrapped loosely around her figure, and green vines worked their way up her arms like gloves. A small rose was pinned to the top of her gown, and instead of regular human hands, she had roses, and her orangish-red heart was hanging out of her chest, beating gently.

"Remember me?" She grinned, and Mothra gasped.

"Biollante..."

"Correct!" Biollante unwrapped her vine from Mothra's wrist and dragged her closer to her, allowing Mothra to see the large mass of tentacles that seemingly grew from the rose-woman's back, all with teeth and poisonous vomit of their own. "I wanted to be fair, so I threw mud onto your wings. Now you can't avoid my tentacle attacks!"

To demonstrate, she launched several tentacles at Mothra, who held her muddy wings in front of her anyway to block out the attack. The tentacles slammed harmlessly against her wings, pushing her back a bit. To fight back, Mothra hashed at a nearby tentacle with her nails, managing to slice its head off.

"Don't fight dirty!" Biollante commanded, but she had a hard time hiding how impressed she was.

Mothra backed herself into a wall in the greenhouse, and when Biollante sent more tentacles out, Mothra simply fired her silk at them then sliced them off Biollante's back. The rose-woman glared at her.

"Stop it! Soon, I'll have no more tentacles left!" She sent her third round out, only to have Mothra jump up and bite the head off the one near her, then spit it out and smash it under her foot. She slashed the remaining tentacles with her claws, leaving Biollante with no more weapons.

"I defeated you, you have no more defenses!" Mothra announced. "Now, will you find your inner humanity and leave the city alone?"

"Inner humanity? I am human!" Biollante announced. "Besides, I'm too far gone to even remember what I was like as a human..." She strode over to a tiny rose-bush in the green-house, having trouble bending down to look at it closer due to her size. "I only remember Papa..."

"Would he be happy that you are doing this?" Mothra persisted.

"...He created me." Came Biollante's answer.

"That doesn't mean he would approve of you becoming this monster!"

"I am not a monster! Take that back!" Biollante screeched, suddenly growing twice her height and breaking the roof of the greenhouse.

Mothra could only watch as Biollante's appearance turned more monstrous rapidly, first by her skin turning a light grey to match Godzilla's. A pair of sharp tusks grew out of her cheeks, and she opened her large mouth to reveal everything inside covered in teeth, including her massive tongue. Her hair came undone and grew to the ground, quickly becoming tangled with various branches, roots, and vines. Her dress ripped and twisted into thorns, while her heart grew even larger and beat even harder.

The most spectacular part of her transformation, however, was the loss of her legs. Instead of two regular ones like before, her thorny dress dissolved into four massive tentacles that took the place of her legs, and those tentacles combined to form a mass of branches and tentacles that all had mouths and corrosive vomit. After transforming, Biollante grinned and posed for Mothra.

"Am I not stunning? If not for Papa, I never would've realized my true potential!" She laughed, an evil underwater-sounding laugh.

"You should've been dead! Clearly, that science experiment revived you!" Mothra lept out of the way of one of Biollante's tentacles and sprayed a shower of silk on the fast-approaching ones.

"You'll never beat me..." Biollante smiled and opened her mouth, soon hurling a bright green waterfall of corrosive vomit onto Mothra. The moth-girl quickly jumped out of the way, leaving the vomit to dissolve the grass it landed on.

"I don't think so!" Mothra taunted, firing her purple eye beams at the monstrous plant, who failed at blocking it and screamed when part of her arms were blasted away.

"Don't touch me!" Biollante demanded, puking up more corrosive vomit and just barely missing Mothra.

Mothra found out her wings were dry enough to allow her to fly in the air for several seconds, and did that, shooting her eye beams at Biollante again, who managed to dodge them. She grew annoyed at Mothra's new flying ability and unraveled her teeth-covered tongue from her mouth, wrapping it around Mothra's waist and pulling her into her mouth slowly.

"Let me go!" Mothra demanded, struggling. The teeth cut her dress and dug at her skin, seeming to cut her up even more the harder she struggled.

Biollante flipped her upside down and attempted to swallow her whole, but Mothra fired her eye beams right into Biollante's mouth, making her scream in agony and drop the moth-girl. Mothra quickly jumped up and hovered over Biollante again, beating her wings hard enough to release golden dust from them that lodged themselves onto Biollante and rapidly poisoned her.

"Hey, you can't use poison!" Biollante demanded, and Mothra landed back on her feet.

"You used corrosive vomit." She shrugged simply and watched as Biollante tripped on her large feet and crashed down to the ground, making the whole earth shudder as a result of her weight. The poisoned dust started to take its effects on Biollante, corroding away her skin and vegetation at a much faster rate. Mothra stepped a bit closer to her, watching her orange heart beat slower and slower, desperately hanging onto life, until it finally lost its glow and stopped moving completely.

She found herself feeling a bit sad she ended up having to use violence and kill someone, even if that someone was a monster, so she carefully lifted up the rose-bush from the greenhouse and placed it on Biollante's chest, hoping it would give her a little bit of peace.

Afterwards, she stood back up and beat her wings again, finding them to be fully-functioning again. Just as she lifted herself into the air again, she felt something whip her out of the sky.

"Impressive, you defeated our first opponent!" The three voices called out. "But we cannot just let you go."

Before Mothra could react, she found herself being incased in a violet crystal, tight enough that she couldn't break out of it.

"Just go to sleep and wish your allies luck..." The bell-like voices taunted, and despite Mothra's best efforts to resist, she eventually slipped into a deep sleep, folding her wings around her body.

#########

Female Rodan was distressed about being separated from her mate, and as a result angrily flew at a super-sonic speed around a beach, startling all the beach-goers away a long time ago. She felt uneasy, but didn't want to face Mothra's rage by disobeying her and attacking the city, so she was hoping her rival would show their face so she could pound them.

Just as that thought entered her head, a bubbling from the surface became apparent to her, and she flew over to that spot and awaited the maker of those bubbles to come up on shore and show themselves.

Sure enough, they eventually did, swimming slowly out of the water and only standing once they were a good distance away from the water. Female Rodan watched the monster-girl from above, waiting to see what her first move would be.

The monster certainly smelled bad, and didn't look as pretty as one might've expected her to be. Her skin was as black as sewage sludge and was constantly dripping out onto the sand, and behind her trailed long, tangled brown hair made out of mud. Her eyes were glowing a bright red, and smoke was consistently trailing from her mouth.

Rodan couldn't believe that she was being forced to fight the human form of Hedorah,a monster even Godzilla himself had trouble fighting. Rodan didn't know that much about the infamous Smog Monster, but figured she would be perfectly fine if the sludge-girl couldn't fly.

"Hey, slimy! Up here!" Rodan mocked, flying back and forth above Hedorah.

Hedorah stretched, then looked up, seemingly uninterested in the red blur above her.

"What...you...want...?" She demanded in a gurgle, barely being able to speak comprehensibly.

"I have to fight you, so you better be a good sludge monster and allow me to win!" Rodan divebombed Hedorah, flying up at the last second, expecting to blow the sludge-girl away. Instead, only a few chunks of her acidic skin flew off, corroding the sand.

"Try...better..." Hedorah mocked, suddenly forming a skimpy bikini made entirely from garbage. Her breasts had also reached inhuman proportions due to all the pollution in her system. She grabbed a piece of her skin and hurled it at Rodan, who barely missed it.

"You try better!" Rodan mocked back, pleased at how the battle seemed to be in her favor. Hedorah gave her a dirty look and started hurling more acidic sludge at her, which Rodan easily flew away from.

"Stay...still..." Hedorah demanded in an irritated tone, finally shrinking herself and squishing her body into a saucer shape, joining Rodan up in the air. "Now...fly...too..." She smirked.

"Oh, no you don't!" Rodan flew away at a rapid pace, and once she was a safe distance away, she opened her mouth and fired her Uranium breath at Hedorah, pleased she still had that attack.

Hedorah was noticeably weakened by it, instantly spilling herself back onto the beach and reforming her human form. She put her hands on her hips and glared angrily at Rodan.

"Godzilla...could...no...beat...why...you?" She gurgled out, and Rodan simply shrugged.

"Guess I'm just lucky." She smirked before letting loose another Uranium breath, this time aiming it at where she assumed Hedorah's heart to be. Hedorah slowly lost her solid human form, melting onto the beach.

"No...no...beat...Hedorah!" She proclaimed shortly before she dissolved into a regular puddle of goo on the sand. Rodan landed and admired her handiwork, pleased the battle was so short.

"Impressive..." Three voices praised in slippery voices, making Female Rodan turn around in alarm and take a fighting stance. "Do not fight me, I am not hear for that. I wanted to congratulate you on your victory. Here, here is your present!"

Before Rodan properly processed what had happened, she was forced into a dark purple crystal with her wings wrapped around her body. "Hey, what gives? Let me out!" She demanded hotly, struggling violently.

"Stay still!" The three voices demanded sharply, and Rodan found herself unable to move. "Just go to sleep..." The voices suddenly turned soothing, and Rodan quickly fell asleep, much like her ally, Mothra.

#############

Male Rodan flew nervously above an empty dock, having scared the innocent partiers, families, and beach-goers away a while ago with his speedy winds. He was anxious to get a fight going, already feeling something off about his partner and worried about what they were doing to her.

Just when he turned around to start flying in his straight line again, he heard something burst out of the water and nearly break the dock with its sheer weight, so he turned around and was faced with the most powerful monster Godzilla had ever fought: Destroyah.

"It looks like it's just you and me, huh?" Destroyah mocked in his demonic-sounding voice before laughing. "Let me tell you, it feels great to be revived!"

"And you're going right back to being dead!" Male Rodan proclaimed before launching his Uranium breath onto the humanoid demon-crab. It noticeably faltered him, but didn't do that much damage.

"Don't get too cocky..." Destroyah warned with a grin on his face.

Male Rodan flew a bit higher in the sky to get a better look at his foe, trying to find a weak spot.

Destroyah had the typical demonic appearance one would expect; dark red skin, two bright yellow horns on his head, glowing red eyes, and short orange hair tied back into a small ponytail. He had four bat wings and four legs with claws on them, as well as claws and sharp nails on his hands and sharp fangs in his mouth. He was wearing a simple yellow T-shirt and yellow jeans, along with black boots up to his knees, but his whole appearance screamed intimidation.

As Male Rodan stared at him, Destroyah grew impatient and took off into the sky, swiping at Rodan with his claw and barely missing.

"I missed!" Destroyah simply backed up a few feet and released hot breath filled with oxygen onto Rodan, knocking him clean out of the sky and into the water. Destroyah simply laughed. "If Godzilla couldn't beat me, what makes you think you can?"

Rodan surfaced and gave Destroyah a dirty look, flying up and ramming into him, making him lose his balance and nearly fall out of the sky.

"Godzilla's not here, and you're weak! You have nothing that will work on me!" Destroyah continued to mock, making Rodan beat his wings extremely fast and release super-sonic wind speeds that Destroyah had trouble flying in. As a result, the demonic crab stumbled and fell backwards, hitting the docks hard and making them break, resulting in him falling into the water.

"Yeah, how is that!" Rodan mocked as Destroyah resurfaced.

"You only got lucky!" He insisted, launching himself into the air, hovering a bit slower because of his heavy, waterlogged wings holding him down.

"His luck will continue." A serious voice said from behind Destroyah, and both turned to see Godzilla standing there, looking both serious and angry.

"Godzilla! We meet again! And just like last time, you'll have trouble beating me!" Destroyah laughed, launching himself at Godzilla. Godzilla sidestepped it, but instead of Destroyah crashing into the ocean water, he had enough self-control to physically stop himself and give Godzilla a dirty look.

"What are you doing with my allies?" Godzilla asked calmly, striding over to Destroyah.

"Ha! Like I'd tell you!" He mocked, and Godzilla punched his stomach hard. Rodan flew over and released more super-sonic winds, knocking Destroyah off the dock again into the water below.

"Would you like to tell us now?" Godzilla asked, but Destroyah jumped out of the water and slashed Godzilla's chest with his claws.

"Never! You get that information only when I get beat...and I won't!" He blew more hot oxygen onto the duo, which Godzilla managed to dodge but Rodan got hit with again, knocking him into the water. Godzilla stared at Destroyah before releasing his own atomic breath at Destroyah's chest, actually injuring him and making him upset.

"What smells like...crab?" Rodan wondered as he flew out of the water, and Destroyah slashed at him.

"Nothing! Nothing does!" He insisted angrily. Godzilla fired another beam at him, continuing until he fell into the water. Still, Godzilla didn't let up and kept firing his atomic breath at him, continuing until Destroyah laid singed in the water, wingless, asking for Godzilla to stop.

"Now will you tell us?" Godilla asked, and Destroyah nodded quickly.

"Whenever one of your allies defeats one of our allies, King Ghidorah silences them in a magical space crystal...it's supposed to slowly drain their powers, rendering them not only powerless, but the size of a human too!" He explained before diving underwater.

"You figured out my plan so soon? How sad...I like to be suspenseful." Three bell-like voices teased, still remaining in the shadows.

"Too late for that! Your plans are super predictable!" Rodan laughed before being shoved into a purple crystal of his own, his wings wrapped around him. "Hey, let me out!" He demanded.

"I cannot do that. Why must you even ask?" King Ghidorah laughed before taking that crystal and turning to leave.

"Wait, why don't you capture me too?" Godzilla asked in confusion.

"If I did that, then there would be no final battle, now would there?" They laughed before taking to the sky.

Godzilla realized only one of his allies was still out there, so he dove into the water and swam off looking for him in a rush, hoping he would be alright until he could show up and give him some help.

##########

Anguirus found himself near an abandoned warehouse district, walking around anxiously and talking to himself, wondering who he had to fight and where they were. He hoped they wouldn't be too hard, since he was often just used to test how strong an enemy was before Godzilla easily finished them off.

Soon enough, he heard the sound of two chainsaws being started up, but instead of investigating, he walked a bit faster, already knowing who he had to fight and not looking forward to it in the least. To his fear, however, the sound just followed him, eventually closing in on him, forcing him to turn around and face his opponent.

The human form of Gigan grinned evilly at him, looking much like the alien cyborg anyone would expect him to.

He had pale skin and black spiky hair, and his eyes were covered by a red futuristic visor. He was wearing a dark black skin-tight futuristic flight suit with brown knee-high boots, and instead of hands, he had two rotating chainsaw blades. A buzzsaw was lodged inside his stomach, only to come out when he needed it, and instead of having a normal human mouth, a silver metallic bird beak with two sharp tusks protruding from it were placed in the place of a mouth. On his back were two pairs of folded-up inky black wings that resembled the wings on a hang-glider more than the wings of a bird.

Without saying anything, he advanced quickly at Anguirus, making the latter roll up in a panic and roll away to a safe distance, resulting in Gigan slicing nothing with his chainsaw hand. Anguirus unrolled at a safe distance away and took a fighting stance, making Gigan laugh a metallic, buzzing, cruel-sounding laugh.

"Are you going to fight me or not, Anguirus? Make up your mind! But this encounter will end the same as our others; with you getting gravely injured and me ending up the victor!" He continued to laugh.

"Of course I'll fight you!" Anguirus charged at Gigan and kicked him, catching him off-guard and knocking him over. He rolled himself up into a ball and knocked Gigan over again, continuing to do so until eventually Gigan grew impatient with him and charged at him, his buzzsaw whirring.

"I refuse to let you be the victor!" He growled, running after the rolled-up Anguirus. Just as he was about to corner him, his balance was lost once more when a giant tail whipped him into a building, crushing it.

"Godzilla!" Anguirus announced happily, jumping up and going over to him. "I thought you would never arrive! I mean, I know you probably would, but I also assumed you would let me fight Gigan alone since I was sent here to fight him and not you, but still, it's nice to have some help now and then, you know?"

"This will be a short battle." Godzilla threatened, walking over to where Gigan was slowly getting up once more.

"Godzilla! Another rematch? Don't mind if I do!" He grinned cruelly and turned his chainsaws on. "I cannot wait to make you bleed again." He charged at Godzilla, who dodged and swung his tail out to trip Gigan.

The alien cyborg quickly got up after this attack and launched boomerang projectiles out of his chest, aiming at Godzilla's head.

"Look out!" Anguirus cried out in alarm, but Gigan advanced on him and pinned him to a wall, cutting part of his suit away and cutting at his stomach. "Stop...!" He demanded, his stomach bleeding.

"Anguirus!" Godzilla launched an atomic breath at Gigan, which injured him significantly and made him let go of his ally. Anguirus slowly rolled himself up into a ball and rolled back over to Godzilla to nurse his wound and watch Godzilla finish off Gigan.

"You'll pay for that!" Gigan charged at Godzilla, only to get punched in the face by Godzilla's strong fist. Gigan covered his face, then shook his head, glaring at him. He jumped into the air and fired his laser red eye-beam at Godzilla, managing to cut open a small portion of his chest. Blood trickled out of it slowly, making Gigan smile. "Look, here come my boomerangs, right on schedule."

Both Godzilla and Anguirus looked up to see he was right; the razor-edged discs were spiraling back at a rapid pace towards the two. Thinking fast, Godzilla pushed Anguirus out of the way and ducked himself, resulting in the discs slicing off Gigan's chainsaw hands.

"My weapons!" He cried, looking at the stubs of his hands. "You'll pay for this!" He vowed, starting to charge at Godzilla again.

"Pay for what?" Godzilla demanded, taking a fighting stance.

"That will be quite enough." King Ghidorah's voice rang out, making every monster pause what they were doing and look into the shadows, watching a dragon shape emerge from within. "I may not be able to add Anguirus to my collection, but I can still have my final battle!"

"King Ghidorah...!" Godzilla growled.

"You look so strange! Different! I can't say ugly, because you'll take my head off, so I'll just say strange! Out of everyone, I'd say you got the short end of the stick, huh? Right? I mean, you're less of King Ghidorah and more of a Queen Ghidorah!" Anguirus couldn't help but to mock as King Ghidorah finally revealed his human form to everyone.

Instead of being three heads, he was instead three bodies fused together at the arm, leaving the two end people with only one arm. All three were dressed in flowing golden robes and loaded themselves down with golden exotic jewelry, mainly necklaces, and around the middle body was a purple crystal necklace, most likely the one containing Godzilla's allies.

However, despite such a fearsome appearance, King Ghidorah was more of a Queen due to the fact only his middle head retained his masculine features. The left and right figures were very clearly females, even though all three people had long golden hair to the ground tied up very neatly in ponytails. They all had golden eyes with cat irises, golden scales highlighting their pale skin, sharp fangs, and lizard tongues in their mouths. Pointed ears poked out from their hair, and while the girls only had one tail and one wing, the boy had two wings and two tails. Overall, the effect was very terrifying indeed, mostly because they still managed to tower over everything.

"Shut up! It's not our fault we became females, we are still the fearsome destroyer of planets known as King Ghidorah!" The woman on the right protested, hissing at Anguirus.

"I don't know, Queen Ghidorah sounds a little nice! What do you think?" The woman on the left asked the guy in the center, who simply shrugged, not feeling very strong on the subject.

"Silence!" The right woman demanded, yanking the necklace off the middle man. "Now, surrender to us and you'll get your friends back!" She laughed evilly, making the other two laugh as well. Gigan nervously walked over to them, showing the left woman his wounds.

"You poor thing! Look, they took your chainsaws clean off!" She announced in surprise.

"We must get you fixed right away!" The middle man demanded, making the right woman glare at them.

"King Ghidorah, just drop that necklace and nobody has to get hurt. I already defeated your horde, and you can't agree on anything, so just give up." Godzilla suggested gently, walking towards the three-bodied dragon.

"No way!" All three voices yelled at once, taking off into the sky.

"As if we would surrender to the likes of you!" The right woman mocked.

"See? We can all agree that we want you gone!" The middle man laughed before opening his mouth and spraying lightening onto Godzilla, knocking him down as a result.

"Godzilla!" Anguirus said, running over to him. "Let me at them! I've got some tricks up my sleeve!"

"You're wounded, and they'll take you out easily. Stay out of this one." He demanded sternly, standing back up.

"Someone must not want their friends back!" The female on the left teased, dangling the necklace in front of Godzilla. He nearly reached for it until he caught sight of what was inside.

"Those...aren't my allies. They're just humans!" He roared in rage, tearing the necklace away from King Ghidorah. Inside were three sleeping figures, but instead of the proud monsters they entered as, they had been shrunken down greatly in size and now resembled average Japanese citizens, even losing their wings. Only their clothes remained, although Mothra's was made out of regular cotton instead of fur and resembled a party dress.

"Exactly. I removed their powers and all the radiation from their systems, so now, they can have what they truly wanted. Humanity." King Ghidorah laughed. "I'm not bias though, I did it for my allies as well."

Godzilla flipped the necklace over and found three more sleeping humans inside, their monstrous appearance and giant size gone as well. Destroyah resembled a regular fisherman, Hedorah looked like a normal teenage girl about to go swimming, and Biollante looked just like the lovely Erika her father so dearly loved and missed.

"Why would you do something like that? Your motives are confused!" Anguirus demanded, holding his stomach in pain. Thankfully, the bleeding stopped due to his fast healing abilities, but the cut was still fresh and open.

"Simple. They don't want to be burdened with the curse of humanity, so I gave it to them. They have no powers, no abilities, they don't even have their superhuman heights. When that necklace breaks, they will be free from their prisons...as normal Japanese citizens." King Ghidorah laughed evilly.

"But why?" Godzilla asked sharply, holding the necklace a bit closer to his chest.

King Ghidorah flew up and got close to the monster's face. "Because none of us want to be human."

"Well, Mothra did, and so did Biollante. Biollante was a human girl before her father experimented on her. Maybe Mothra was right, we should've acted more rationally and talked it out instead of fighting." Godzilla sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it."

"Rationality? We aren't rational, we are monsters! Mutants! Freaks! Humans scorn us for destruction, and rightfully so!" The middle man laughed.

"Well right now, rationality is what we need!" Anguirus finished, and Godzilla threw the necklace on the ground, shattering it. Purple dust swirled out of it, choking the monsters that had lungs. Soon, the dust dissipated, but instead of seven giant monsters standing there, there were only seven extremely confused and distressed humans, freaking out over their new species change. Godzilla quickly scooped them up into his hand.

"Godzilla? Is that you?" Mothra asked in confusion, and he nodded. "Oh, I'm a human, isn't it lovely? I have emotions, and feelings...and I can love!"

"Ick, love! What happened to my wings? And my speed? I'm powerless! Therefore, I'm useless!" Male Rodan insisted, sitting on Godzilla's palm with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Who did this to us?" Female Rodan demanded.

"King Ghidorah did. But don't worry, I'll find a way to restore your powers." Godzilla promised. "Trust me, I wouldn't want to be stuck like that forever either." He turned to leave, but King Ghidorah rammed themselves into him, causing him to stumble and nearly drop the tiny humans in his palm.

"Hey! That's a dirty way to fight!" Anguirus yelled before running over to King Ghidorah and clamping his teeth hard on the left woman's tail, making her scream loudly.

"He's on my tail! Get him off!" She screamed, launching herself into the air, forcing the other two to fly as well. Still, Anguirus kept his hold, not letting go even when they started trying to shake him off. Godzilla took advantage of the distraction and ran off, heading for Infant Island.

##########

Godzilla stormed through the city, not caring who he scared or accidentally stepped on. He had only one idea in mind, but he was certain it would work. Soon, he had arrived at Mothra's temple, and rushed inside.

"Shojibin!" Mothra exclaimed happily, and Godzilla lowered her down on the ground so she could chat with them.

"Who are you?" The twin fairy priestesses cried out in alarm, startled.

"It's me, Mothra." She answered softly, forgetting humans were still much larger than her fairies.

"Mothra? Is that you? But you are...a human!" One of the fairies said in surprise, flying over to look at her more closely.

"King Ghidorah did this to me and several other monsters. We're powerless as he rampages across the city. Please, can you restore us?" Mothra asked gently, and the two fairies looked at each other.

"If King Ghidorah did this, then only he can reverse it." The second answered sadly.

"So the only way to return back to your previous form would be for Godzilla to duel against the Three-Headed Monster and win." The first answered gravely.

"I understand. Thank you for helping." Mothra kneeled beside her fairies, feeling calm and not wishing to leave. "You heard them, you have to defeat King Ghidorah alone!"

"I have done it before." Godzilla shrugged. "But what shall I do with them?" He motioned to the rest of the human-turned kaiju in his hand, looking quite sour still.

"Leave them here, we'll take care of them." The Shojibin answered, and Godzilla set them down and headed out to defeat his ultimate foe, leaving the upset humans behind.

"Can't believe I have to stay a human. I just feel so helpless!" Female Rodan complained, nearly shaking from frustration.

"I am the strongest monster here, and now I'm what? A lowly fisherman! It's not a funny pun!" Destroyah huffed, flipping his ponytail.

"I...can...speak? How?" Hedorah asked slowly, still getting used to her new talent. "I no speak before. Do not care for words, just want food." Her bikini had been changed to a black color with multicolored polka-dots, trying to imitate its previous appearance of literal garbage.

"I hope Godzilla hurries and defeats King Ghidorah!" Male Rodan commented.

"I know he can defeat him! He's done it before, today should be no different!" Mothra insisted.

Meanwhile, the only human who was actually enjoying her transformation was Biollante, who was currently dancing and twirling around.

"I have legs again! And human feet! It feels amazing to be a human again!" Erika sighed happily. "Oh, if only Papa could see me now!"

"I wish he could see you too..." Mothra said quietly, suddenly remembering their battle earlier and the guilt of it on her mind. She tried to ease her spirits by insisting she was fighting Biollante, a destructive monster, instead of Erika, an innocent human girl, but it wasn't working. Instead, she started praying with her Shojibin that Godzilla would be successful in his fight.

##########

Godzilla hurried back to the abandoned warehouse district, finding Gigan and Anguirus missing but King Ghidorah prowling around proudly, possibly looking for innocent living things to torment. He announced his arrival with his signature roar, making King Ghidorah whirl around and roar back with all three of his heads.

"Godzilla, so you've returned! Here to join your friends?" The right woman mocked cruelly.

"I was told that if I defeat you, you'll turn them all back into monsters." He explained simply, taking a fighting stance.

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't. It depends how hard you beat us," The middle man teased before all three mouths opened and showered golden lightening onto Godzilla, knocking him down.

However, he simply stood back up and punched the middle man's stomach, making him groan and stumble. Godzilla added insult to the injury by unleashing a strong atomic blast from his mouth, blowing King Ghidorah away into an abandoned warehouse, crushing it. He proudly strode over there.

"Are you ready to give up now?" He asked, and while the left and middle heads nodded, the right head glared at Godzilla.

"Never!" She proclaimed, launching them into the sky and flying around Godzilla in a circle. "I will never be defeated, I am King Ghidorah!"

"You mean we are King Ghidorah!" The left woman asked, glaring at her. "Just because we have our own brains doesn't mean you can make us think the same!"

"I assumed we all thought the same." The right woman shrugged.

"That's a bad thing to assume, people die that way." The middle man pointed out.

"Exactly!" The left woman nodded, agreeing with him.

"I thought we agreed that I'm always in control of us!" The right woman snapped.

"No, we're all in control of ourselves! After all, we're King Ghidorah!" The left woman shot back.

"Yeah, it was my idea to capture Godzilla's allies!" The middle man reminded them.

"Well, it was my idea to capture our own allies and turn them against us!" The right woman continued to yell.

As they fought, Godzilla noticed the shattered violet necklace nearby and carefully picked it up. He turned it around in his hands until he noticed one unshattered crystal on it, hidden near the back. With a small smile, he pointed it at King Ghidorah.

"I hope you all remembered to say goodbye to each other, because it's the end of the line for you all!"

"No, wait!" The left woman pleaded. "We'll turn your allies back to normal, we promise! Just please don't lock us in there!"

"Yeah, we'll leave you alone! You've won, you'll have your friends back, what more do you need?" The middle man said.

"You all are pathetic! It's just a trick!" The right woman snarled. "He'll never lock us up in there!"

Godzilla, being quite sick of talking, simply aimed the purple crystal at King Ghidorah, showering the Three-Headed Monster in purple dust.

"No! You cannot beat us! You'll never win!" They all cried, but Godzilla paid no attention. His attention, in fact, was more focused on his changing appearance, which was slowly starting to resemble his more monstrous self. Once the dust dissipated, King Ghiodrah still remained, except in his monstrous form.

"Now all of my allies are back to normal! Now leave and never pull such a stunt again!" Godzilla demanded in his traditional monstrous roar, blowing his blue atomic breath onto King Ghidorah, who instantly fled in panic.

Well, that was taken care of, but there was still the matter of Godzilla's allies. Were they still the same? He rushed over to the temple he placed them in, finding out King Ghidorah's allies had fled, but his own allies remained and had transformed back into monsters.

"Godzilla!" Mothra cried happily, flying over to him. "I'm sorry about the others...we tried to stop them, honest!"

"I don't care about them, we'll round them up later. Right now I'm just happy we're all back to normal and not stuck as humans." Godzilla growled.

"Happy? But that's a human emotion!" Anguirus teased.

"Come on, let's get going," Male Rodan commented, seemingly unaware of his missing partner.

"Good luck, you guys!" The Shojibin smiled and flew around them, vanishing.

"Thank you," Mothra smiled and took off to the sky, along with Rodan.

The friendly monsters soon arrived back on the island they called home, never again thinking of the day they had a very close brush with humanity. Out of curiosity, however, they did try those cheeseburgers Mothra suggested...and found them to be delicious!


End file.
